SHARE LOCK HOMES
SHARE LOCK HOMES or SLH (シェアロックホームズ) is a 4 member Nico Nico Douga dance unit of YUMA, SHIRAHAN, RYO, and KARASU that specializes in locking. Concept 'Appearance & Personality' Overall, SLH has a grungy style. With a fun, playful atmosphere, SLH captures their family style relationship in many of their choreographies. The 4 members portray carefree and cool attitudes in their approach to locking. SLH has a tendency to dress in costumes or excessive makeup in a few dance covers, especially to cross-dress. 'Dance Style' As their name suggests, SLH specializes in locking and can tackle a range of other house styles. Their locking choreography may have either a serious or fun attitude. At times, their original choreography incorporates freestyle. Members Main #YUMA #SHIRAHAN #RYO #KARASU SLH Family #ATY #Hikaruppi #Iyokan. #Johnny. (Behind the scenes) Former Member #TAKO (Main) Member Profiles Main Main member profiles on the SLH website *YUMA YUMA's profile on the SLH website **Birthday: September 9th 1986 **Blood type: O **Height: 170cm ( about 5'7") **Image color: red **Skills: drawing **Hobbies: sake, tobacco **Likes: sake *SHIRAHAN SHIRAHAN's profile on the SLH website **Birthday: October 20th 1986 **Blood type: A **Height: 174cm ( about 5'8") **Image color: blue **Skills: drawing, basketball **Hobbies: DJ, rap, fashion, reading **Likes: The Simpsons, pop art, cats, pork miso soup, sleep **Dislikes: tomatoes, double work *RYO RYO's profile on the SLH website **Birthday: April 16th 1986 **Blood type: A **Height: 170cm ( about 5'7") **Image color: pink **Hobbies: soccer, watching videos **Likes: happy **Dislikes: unhappy *KARASU KARASU's profile on the SLH website **Birthday: April 1st 1989 **Blood type: A **Image color: black **Skills: games, impersonation **Likes: R&B, anime, manga, movies, music, cats, clothes, cute things, Cook jeans, MADFOOT shoes, Justin Davis, rice, rice side dishes, people with common sense **Dislikes: basil, chocolate, bugs, sweat, wind, people without common sense SLH Family Family member profiles on the SLH website *ATY **''see Akari & Yukari (ATY)'' *Hikaruppi Hikaruppi's profile on the SLH website **Birthday: November 7th, 1984 **Blood type: O **Height: 174cm (about 5'8") **Hobbies: biking, sword fighting **Likes: Hello Project, pizza **Dislikes: basil, coriander *Iyokan. Iyokan.'s profile on the SLH website **Birthday: February 8th 1986 **Blood type: B **Height: 170cm (about 5'7") **Hobbies: driving, outdoors **Skills: sleeping in any situation **Image color: orange **Likes: sweets **Dislikes: mushrooms *Johnny. **Birthday: November 3rd, 1991 **Blood type: B **Height: 166cm (about 5'5") **Hobbies: photography **Skills: backflip **Image color: scarlet **Likes: Melon soda **Dislikes: None History SLH was originally launched with only SHIRAHAN, YUMA and RYO. TAKO joined as the fourth member but later left the group for unknown reasons. He was replaced by KARASU upon his retirement. Collaborations 'Dance Units' *SLH Family 'Collaborative Projects' SLH cover dances together with SLH Family. However, they are collectively known as the "Homonculus" when they are joined by its key members. Homonculus is made up of 3 duos: DoggyStyle (YUMA and KARSU), KO2 (SHIRAHAN and RYO) and lastly, ATY (Akari and Yukari). They also hold special dance lessons together with their SLH Family allowing new people to join. SLH is good friends with the utaite that in which, most of the songs they use is sung by him, and they perform together when having a gig.SLH's YUMA and KARASU hanging out with "that" at Naniwa SeamallSLH performing with that List of Dances (2011.07.08) (Original choreography) # "Love Is War" feat. SHIRAHAN and TAKO (2011.08.06) (Original choreography) # "Kocchi Muite Baby" (2011.09.25) (Original choreography) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.09.30) (Original choreography) # "Finder" (2011.10.14) (Original choreography) # "levan Polkka" feat. YUMA, SHIRAHAN and RYO (2011.12.16) (Original choreography) # "Happy Synthesizer (1.5 speed)" feat. SHIRAHAN (2011.12.23) # "Miracle Painting" feat. YUMA, SHIRAHAN and RYO (2011.12.24) (Original choreography) # "Love Philosophia" (2012.06.06) (Original choreography) # "Baby Maniacs" (2012.06.19) # "Sweet Devil" (2012.06.13) # "Peter & Jenny The Phantom Thieves" feat. SHIRAHAN and TAKO (2012.08.26) (Original choreography) # "Ochame Kinou" (2012.08.31) (Original choreography) # "Tenshinranman High Collar Hime" feat. TAKO (2012.09.03) (Original choreography) # "Karakuri Pierrot (GigaP arrange) feat. SHIRAHAN (2012.09.14) (Original choreography) # "Kyuryu Retro" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.09.15) (Original choreography) # "Kisaragi Attention" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.09.26) (Original choreography) # "Pusse Cafe" feat. SHIRAHAN (2012.09.27) (Original choreography) # "MUGIC" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Techno Break" feat. YUMA, TAKO, KARASU, Nyantaro, ANDY, Keitan, Yamatoya Kurou (2012.10.09) # "WAVE" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.10.13) (Original choreography) # "The Lying Rabbit And The Silver Cage" feat. SHIRAHAN and RYO (2012.10.18) (Original choreography) # "Kuusou Forest feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.11.04) (Original choreography) # "Colorful World" (2012.11.15) (Original choreography) # "Moon Gaze Hare" feat. YUMA and Matsunaga Kazuya (2012.11.19) (Original choreography) (Not on NND) # "Night & Cigarette" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.11.20) (Original choreography) # "Masked bitcH" feat. SHIRAHAN (2012.11.27) (Original choreography) # "Jingle Bell" (2012.11.29) (Original choreography) # "Techno Break" feat. YUMA, TAKO, KARASU, Nyantaro, Keitan, ANDY and Yamatoya Kurou (2012.11.04) # "WAVE" feat. SHIRAHAN and RYO (2012.12.06) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2012.12.13) (Original choreography) # "Houkago Stride" feat. YUMA, SHIRAHAN and RYO (2012.12.21) (Original choreography) # "Dragon Rising" feat. YUMA and SHIRAHAN (2012.12.28) (Original choreography) # "I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!" (2013.01.01) # "X.Y.Z" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2013.01.03) (Original choreography) # "WAVE" feat. YUMA, TAKO and SHIRAHAN (2013.01.10) # "Wonderful Nippon" (2013.01.18) (Original choreography) # "Error (Kero Funk)" feat. RYO and TAKO (2013.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Electric Magic" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2013.01.28) (Original choreography) # "Wrongful Detention" feat. YUMA and SHIRAHAN (2013.02.13) (Original choreography) # "Thieves Night Trick" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Imagination" feat. YUMA (2013.02.19) (Original choreography) # "Scissorhands" feat. TAKO (2013.02.20) (Original choreography) # "BABY I LOVE YOU/Happy Life Carnival" feat. YUMA and TAKO (2013.02.25) (Original choreography) # "Reboot" feat. YUMA (2013.03.01) (Original choreography) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. TAKO (2013.03.01) (Original choreography) # "Blackjack" feat. RYO (2013.03.02) (Original choreography) # "Life Is Beautiful" feat. YUMA (2013.03.07) (Original choreography) # "Kakurenja OP" feat. YUMA, TAKO, , , TAKUMA and Matsu Konota (2013.03.13) # "Oha-yo-del!!" feat. YUMA and RYO (2013.03.19) (Original choreography) # "Mr. MUSIC" (2013.04.11) (Original choreography) # "Wonderful Nippon!" (2013.04.22) # "HALO" (2013.05.11) (Original choreography) # "Mata Kimi ni Bango" feat. SLH, Keitan, Bouto, K'suke, Aoi and Imaoka-san (2013.05.19) # "RAINBOW GIRL (REMIX)" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2013.05.21) (Original choreography) # "Love Philosophia" feat. YUMA (2013.05.23) (Original choreography) # "Splatter Party" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.05.25) (Original choreography) # "Ura-omote Lovers" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.05.25) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Wonder" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.05.25) Original choreography) # "Borderlands" feat. YUMA, SHIRAHAN and KAMIO (2013.05.31) (Original choreography) # "Secret Heart" (2013.06.02) (Original choreography) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. YUMA (2013.07.06) (Original choreography) # "Chocolate Train" feat. SLH and Melochin (2013.07.08) (Original choreography) # "Ecstatic Vivace" (2013.07.18) (Original choreography) # "shake it!" (2013.07.21) # "Dangerous Situation☆Zen Girl" feat. SLH, Arsmagna, Aoi, K'suke and Syokupanmen (2013.07.30) (Original choreography) # "JOYRIDE" (2013.08.07) (Original choreography) # "Unknown Destination" feat. SLH and Tadanon (2013.08.08) (Original choreography) # "Today Will Be Cheerful" feat. YUMA and Hikaruppi (2013.09.19) # "Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2013.09.27) (Original choreography) # "Angelfish" feat. YUMA and Akari (2013.10.10) (Original choreography) # "Ding-Dong" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.10.22) (Original choreography) # "HATED JOHN" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.10.22) (Original choreography) # "*tear* two-step mix" feat. YUMA (2013.11.01) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. RYO and Reichel (2013.11.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Shiryokukensa feat. YUMA and KARASU (2013.11.11) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. SHIRAHAN and Yukari (2013.11.24) # "Long Distanceerr" feat. YUMA, KARASU, ATY and Iyokan (2013.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Error" feat. SHIRAHAN and Akari (2013.11.30) (Original choreography) # "Heart Beats" feat. SHIRAHAN (2013.12.07) # "Jingle Bell" feat. SLHfamily (2013.12.13) # "Libra" feat. YUMA, SHIRAHAN and RYO (2013.12.20) (Original choreography) # "Drama" feat. SLHfamily (2014.01.05) (Original choreography) # "Shimoru no Theme" feat. YUMA, KARASU and ATY (2014.01.13) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "The Sound Of Westernization Can Be Heard" feat. SLHfamily (2014.01.17) (Original choreography) # "Never feat. YUMA, KARASU and ATY (2014.01.24) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. SHIRAHAN (2014.01.25) (Not on NND) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2014.02.08) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Candy Kiss feat. KARASU (2014.02.11) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Two Hearts" feat. SLHfamily (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Love Timer" (2014.03.03) (Original choreography) # "Diagnosis: Lovesickness" feat. SHIRAHAN and RYO (2014.03.05) # "Koshitantan" feat. SHIRAHAN, RYO, Nora, Reichel and Katoh (2014.03.16) (Original choreography) Not in Mylist) # "Donut Hole" feat. SHIRAHAN and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.03.28) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Sweet Devil (colate remix)" (2014.04.22) (Original choreography) # "Inside Your Head" feat. SLHfamily (2014.04.27) (Original choreography) # "WHO YOU?" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2014.05.23) (Original choreography) (Not on NND) # "Coffee Time Great War" feat. YUMA and RYO (2014.05.26) (Original choreography) # "Sacred Spear Explosion Boy" feat. SLH and ATY (2014.06.05) (Original choreography) # "sayoko -jazz arrange-" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2014.06.10) (Original choreography) # "Re-rewind" feat. SHIRAHAN (2014.07.08) (Original choreography) # "Lap Tap Love" feat. SHIRAHAN (2014.07.09) (Original choreography) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. SHIRAHAN (2014.07.10) # "Delusion Disease Darkness ■ Girl" (2014.07.16) (Original choreography) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. SHIRAHAN, Gets, Katoh, Andy, Ki Hei and Takeshi (2014.08.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Summer Rain" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2014.08.22) (Original choreography) # "PASSAGE" feat. YUMA (2014.09.23) (Original choreography) # "dddawn!!" (2014.09.26) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. RYO and Resena (2014.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Chi○ko&Rei○" feat. KARASU (2014.09.29) (Original choreography) # "You're The Call Girl I Got" (2014.10.08) (Original choreography) # "Space☆Fantasy" feat. YUMA and RYO (2014.10.16) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Sweet Life" feat. YUMA and RYO (2014.10.17) Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. SHIRAHAN, KARASU and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.10.31) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Live SNATCH 11" feat. SLH and ATY (2014.12.10) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Here and There" feat. KARASU (2014.12.11) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Summer Rain" feat. SHIRAHAN (2014.12.18) (Not in Mylist) # "You Are Here" feat. SLHfamily (2014.12.22) (Original choreography) # "Jingle Bell" feat. SLHfamily (2014.12.24) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. RYO (2014.12.28) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Chubyo Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.02) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "j e l L y" (2015.02.20) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Munraida" feat. SLH and Iyokan (2015.02.27) (Original choreography) (Not in Mylist) # "Awa Odori" feat. YUMA and SHIRAHAN (2015.05.03) (Original choreography) # "Splatter Party" feat. KARASU (2015.05.09) (Original choreography) # "Hibikaze" (2015.06.01) # "Yosogoto" feat. SHIRAHAN and KARASU (2015.06.06) # "Electric Angel" feat. SHIRAHAN and RYO (2015.06.13) (Original choreography) # "Turn Off The Light" feat. SLH, ATY, Ki-hei, Uma and Sena (2015.06.14) (Original choreography) # "Yes Yes" feat. YUMA and KARASU (2015.08.20) (Original choreography) # "WONDER f∞l PEOPLE" (2015.09.09) (Original choreography) # "drop pop candy" feat. KARASU and RYO (2015.10.17) (Original choreography) # "Nibi Iro Aidoratori" feat. RYO and YUMA (2015.10.20) # "Buriki no Dance -DIVELA remix-" feat. SHIRAHAN, RYO and Yukari (ATY) (2015.11.03) (Original choreography) # "Shimorun Taisou" feat. YUMA, KARASU and ATY (2015.12.21) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Slh photoshoot.jpg|Main SLH slh group sun.jpg slh photo.jpg slh funny dinner.jpg slh with group.jpg|After lessons slh dinner party.jpg|SLH Family slh group photo.jpg slh decorated wall.jpg aty dance pose.jpg|ATY slh group mirror selca practice.jpg|Dance practice Twitterf12ab93.jpg Twitterf92e954.jpg|Yuma Twitter8458bca.jpg|collaboration slh shirahan niina donut hole 2.jpg|Shirahan with Kamen Liar 217 slh shirahan niina donut hole.jpg|Shirahan with Kamen Liar 217 slh serious.jpg slh shirahan haha group.jpg slh group pose.jpg slh banner.jpg slh photobooth.jpg slh pose photoshoot.jpg Twittera8fa28d.jpg|RYO Slh shirahan pretty.jpg|SHIRAHAN Slh shirahan ryo.jpg|RYO and SHIRAHAN slh pretty poster.jpg|SLH promo SLH special guest.jpg|SLH promo SLH karasou pretty.jpg|Karasu modeling the SLH jacket Trivia * The unit's name is loosely-based on the fictional Detective, Sherlock Holmes in which, "LOCK" came from their specialization in locking. However, "SHARE" and "HOMES" are based on the fact that they always dance as a group and are a one big family with their community.SHARE LOCK HOMES Profile * YUMA, SHIRAHAN and RYO are all from the Yamaguchi Prefecture in Japan. SLH's article on Nico Nico Pedia * SLH are friends with both the utaite that and the vocaloid producer Rerulili. rerulili's tweet about hanging out with SLH and that * SLH has also shown an interest in singing, uploading utaite covers occasionally, singing live at their gigs, and producing several singles. External Links * Official Website * SHARE LOCK HOMES Twitter * Facebook * Blog * YUMA's Twitter * SHIRAHAN's Twitter * RYO's Twitter * KARASU's Twitter Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite